mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Questionnaire Feedback
Questionnaire Feedback When conducting research on how the cut of EMA would affect those at college or sixth form I decided to create a questionnaire and hand them out to sixth forms and colleges to gain feedback on their thoughts of the cut. The same 5 questions to those who did the questionnaire and this is the feedback that I had received. The first question that was asked was ‘Do you agree with EMA being cut?’ 48 out of 50 students ‘yes’. The second question was, ‘How do you think the cut of EMA will affect you or others?’ many students stated *Lack of money to spend on school resources. * Lack of money to spend on travel for those who live far from their college or sixth form. *Those who do not receive pocket money from their parents would not be able to afford lunch money. *The lack of money will decrease the amount of students in education. *Students are less motivated to come in, or to come in early. The next question was ‘Do you think it’s now fair that no-one receives EMA?’ as the first question 48 out of 50 students answered ‘no’. When asked why people thought it was not fair many stated that it was not fair because some families earn lower income, so parents are not able to provide their children with pocket money as they have bills to pay. ‘If EMA was not there would you have carried on to further education?’ 32 out of 50 students answered they would not have carried on to further education when asked why, they stated *No money for travel as many students live an hour away. *No money to buy equipment or books to help them with their exams. *They would not have been able to pay for school trips. And for those who answered they would continue onto further education they stated they would carry on because *Getting an education means having a well-paid job in the future. *I’d be educating myself with information I did not know about. *Later in the future I’d be able to educate my children. *If I had not continued onto further education then I would have been at home with no job as it is hard to get a job. *Many of my friends decided not to continue onto college and now they’re out with no job, hanging around on the streets causing trouble since they have nothing better to do, many are related in gangs. The final question that was asked was ‘Will not receiving EMA affect your family?’ 46 out of 50 students answered ‘yes’ stating *It would put parents under a lot more pressure as they have to provide their children with clothes, pocket money and food. It would be stressful if they are running on low income. *For parents with more than 1 kid it would be hard for them to provide them with money especially £30 a week. *Parents wouldn’t stress about giving pocket money or anything as students get EMA to help them. On the whole, with this information from each student it lets us know how much people depend on EMA as many families are less fortunate, without EMA many students would not be carrying onto further education. With this information it clearly states that EMA was a great scheme as students were motivated to come into college/sixth form as they were getting paid and it helped many students to provide themselves books, food, clothes, it made them become a lot more independent than relying on their parents all the time. Chandni Patel MDX 17:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC)